Quiéreme, Ámame Ódiame ?
by Chocoletier
Summary: ¡Zoro deberá continuar un camino... No escapar de un destino y cruzar una larga historia con Robin! para luego llegar a otro Mundo!
1. DAME VIDA

Hola amados Fanfitioneros! XD les puedo decir que he escrito muchos fics HITSUHINA, pero esta pareja se me dio mucho mejor para redactar esta historia… Como les mencione antes es mi primer fic!. No sean malvados ¡ONEGAI! Soy muy sensible (¬¬ se aceptan criticas instructivas). Cabe mencionar que los personajes son de la curiosa mentalidad de: Echiiro Oda.

DAME VIDA.

Una noche helada donde el viento se une al salado del mar para perfeccionar la nostalgia del momento, dentro del Thounsand Sunny. Nico Robin; una mujer capaz de todo en el momento preciso de belleza descomunal e inteligencia especial más de un oscuro pasado lleno de falsedad, traición, dolor, desilusión y pocas ganas de dibujar nuevas esperanzas. Lo único que ha de llevar consigo era la perspectiva de ser una erudita de Ohara. Descubrir el siglo vacío. Una mujer buscada por el Gobierno mundial. Una mujer extremadamente fuerte y con pocas ganas de vivir hasta… Que conoció a Monkey D. Luffy y su tripulación "sombrero de paja".

Pasaron por muchos obstáculos fomentando una estrecha relación; no solo de nakamas sino también de amigos, UNA FAMILIA.

-Nunca me cuestione tus razones Madre. Pero siempre estuve tan sola, hasta ahora. Gracias a ti y Saul por decirme que viviera.- Una lagrima corrió por su mejilla dejando un hermoso resplandor de satisfacción y fuerzas.

El viento manejaba sus cabellos al compas de un violín, una sonata natural reflejaba la felicidad de la chica. Pero… No acaba allí luego de 2 años separados de sus adorados nakamas se reprimió un poco ya que uno de esa tripulación presiono contra su pecho y quedo dentro de sí.

RORONOA ZORO. Un espadachín de carácter rígido y hasta increíblemente tímido. Desde que se infiltro a la tripulación le capto la atención y con el paso del tiempo se fue perdidamente enamorando a pesar de ser mucho mayor que él. Siente la necesidad de sentir sus labios, sus caricias, mas que nada PODER entregarse al amor, a los brazos de Zoro.

Yohohoho Robin- le sorprendió esqueleto con Afro nadie mas que Brook.

Es algo tarde Músico-san para estar despiertos, No lo cree?- menciono un poco serena.

Lo mismo le digo señorita, una hermosura como tu no debería estar a dispensas de resfriarse.

Claro- dijo Robin para desaparecer entre la neblina hacia su camarote.

Toc, Toc…

Quien es?- menciono Nami que estaba junto a Luffy a regañadientes.

Robin.

A…We…lan…de Dobin- menciono con la boca llena de carne con patatas Luffy.

He, creo que he interrumpido Navegante-san.

No, para nada…te equivocas Robin…eee… te puedo ayudar, es decir para algo me buscabas no?

Sí, necesitaba hablar con alguien pero no es nada importante, descuida.

Robin…- dijo la peli naranja al unísono de luffy con algo de desconcierto.

Al subir a la torre de control, vio a un Zoro algo dormido, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Ella tomo su libro cercano a su amado, coloco una manta para protegerlo del frio. Y procedió a sentarse a su lado. Al ver la profundidad de su sueño paso su delicada mano sobre sus cabellos. El chico detenidamente dormido se poso en el pecho de Robin inconsciente de ello. Robin solo sonrió para si y lo abrazo. Quedaron solos dormidos al paso de las horas, mientras recordaba los buenos momentos y los aprendizajes.

Al amanecer un dormilón espadachín se levanto rojo un poco más que un tomate maduro. Y aun con la rabia en si mismo de estar cordialmente invitado a una tentación inapropiada de su ser.

CONTINUARÁ….

Se aceptan críticas constructivas comprendan que estoy empezando en el mundo de los fics ::D por favor no insulten pero se aceptan tomates y verduras variadas jejeje… hasta la próxima…

Mi facebook: Lin Natahi Miaruka


	2. Nuevos

¿Qué HACES?- pregunto alterado mientras sus gritos despertaban a Robin que ya imaginaba que sucedía a su alrededor.

Nada en especial.- Contesto fría un aire tan cortante que dejo a Zoro con el remordimiento; no del todo fue malo. Al contrario de Robin supuso o zoro era Gay o simplemente no la quería ni para trapear la proa.

D..iscul…pa Robin, No fue mi intención; no supe cómo reaccionar.

- NO TIENE IMPORTANCIA.- Le dijo una seria, fría y obstinada mujer.

De verdad.- Robin lo dejo con la palabra en la boca mientras bajaba sollozando no pudo tolerar más aquello que la reprimía tanto.

Así que decidió dejar toda corazonada dirigida al amor. Mientras Corría a su habitación gritaba de la rabia que permanecía inmóvil.

¡ZORO, Ya NO TE AMO! – Gritó con el dolor permaneciente en su pecho, en sus ideas, su alma y hasta la dificultad de su respirar.

Una naranja paso por ese remoto y aborrecedor rincón, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta con sumo cuidado la empujaba y veía un cuadro un poco atormentador ya que nunca había visto a Robin en ese estado lo cual indica que todos; TODOS tenemos dentro de nuestro ser un poco de esto.

-Robin- Inmediatamente sus brazos estaban encima de la definida espalda de la mujer ambas en su muestra de cariño lloraban. Nami lloraba por la ligera sensación de rechazo de su amiga.

Robin; no preguntare que paso. Pero contéstame fue ¿Zoro?.

Esta solo asintió muy dolorida.

Tranquila es un idiota lo sé pero no debería colocarte en ese estado te lastimas a ti y a tus nakamas.

No puedo verte así Robin eres fuerte, bella, muy inteligente…No puedo enterder como quieres a ese estúpido.

¿Salimos a caminar?- El constante vaivén del barco te debe afectar un poco.

No tengo ánimos Nami pero igual gracias por la invitación.

-Nada de eso Señorita vienes conmigo. Yo pago

Robin se sintió obligada y también arrastrada junto a la Naranja cabellera de Nami.

¡Luffy! No has visto a Robin?- Gritaba alterado Zoro.

¿Qué le has hecho a mi preciosa Flor?- Grito a regañadientes Sanji.

¡NADA QUE TE IMPORTE COCINERO PERVERTIDO!-mientras sus miradas sufrían de cariño, Me largo.

Sí. Eso debería hacer la gente estúpida.

¿Qué has dicho Idiota?

Lo que escuchas marimo- le dijo en tono de burla.

Chicos. ¡Chicos!- Decía Chopper con una bolsita de regalo.

._.

Mientras Nami y Robin caminaban despacio el aire y el sol al amanecer fundía el tan sofocante momento. El aire contenía un sabor de cereza, junto al helado soplar.

Sabes que es un idiota seguro te debe buscar.- comento al azar la naranja.

¿Lo dudo?

Alguna vez lo amastes supongamos y porque nunca se lo dijiste.

-Robin palideció y bruscamente se Detuvo.

Estúpida Mujer ¿dónde te has metido?

Ya sé, NAMI no la estaba en la cocina, Deben estar juntas.

Inmediatamente el Espadachín tomo sus katanas y fue a la búsqueda de su doncella ofendida.

Perdona Robin.- sintió en ese momento una gran puntada de culpabilidad.

Mientras se lanzo al mar con el apuro de salir en la búsqueda de Robin.

El agua del mar estaba helada pero el ardor de su corazón quemaba hasta su hígado en nervios. Te rechaza de nuevo y la mataré.- Dijo para sus adentros.

Claro, como si pudiera; Luffy me comería vivo, Sanji me tomaría como una pelota; Chopper me dará morfina. Ussop (?) ni idea, correr como una niña, Nami me cobrará hasta mi propio funeral luego de torturarme un buen rato, Brook se quitará las costillas y me las clavara en el cerebro, Franky me dará con sus puños y si tiene cerca una astilla mejor. PERO… me creo ¿capaz de semejante cosa?.

Prueba este, Tu color favorito es morado ¡O me equivoco!.

No navegante-san!... Es muy lindo.

Vamos pruébatelo.

El vestido era sencillo vaporoso en morado y en los tirantes lila corto con brillos en el descote de enfrente, le complemento con unas zapatillas rosas altas y paso su largo fleco hasta atrás con una diadema de color lila.

-¡Woow! Te ves espectacular, de verdad muy lindo debes llevarlo; es una orden.

-Parezco 14 años menor. Una cálida risa por fin apareció en su rostro deprimido. Y se dio ánimos.

¡Vamos!, es muy lindo- menciono Nami contenta de ver a su amiga tan hermosa.

Aún Así Robin no acepto llevarlo ya que, no era su estilo.

Solo decidió salir de la tienda, y fijó su vista al horizonte y vio a un hombre muy conocido por ella. ¿Aokijii?

Corrió hasta su posición y en una plaza al lado de una fuente recibió un ligero bostezo.

Estaba cansado de esperar Nico Robin, pareces algo frustada.

Sí, yo también creo lo mismo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Nada, solo te observo- dijo Aokijii en asombro ironico.

Es que acaso soy una niña, se cuidarme sola.

mmm… yo siendo tu pensaría mejor unas 4 veces mejor esa declaración.

Tsk… explicame- le dijo molesta ella.

Cuando observo estaba hablando sola, No solo me dejo como una idiota hablando sola sino también me dejo con la palabra en boca.

Continuara…

Titulos para el final! xd... Bueno Otra vez Yo! comiendo papas Fritas! :3 espero que el fiic Sea de su agrado srs. Tarupids hahahahaa! no mentiira! [:

Mi Facebook: Lin Natahi Miaruka


	3. Lagrimas en Seco, Sabor carbón

Hi~ Fanfictionerosss, Aquí mi Parte 3 de este fic medio loco-loco :33, Para las personas que leyeron esto en mi FB les mencionó que esto continuara según sus criticas c: …En ¡jksajksajksa VAGOS! Me ha salido algo OOC Nami, pero gracias a las criticas de un Tarado he solucionado algo… (Puro ver OP ¬¬) y las estupideces y casualidades en mi colegio—INFIERNO me he reido y divertido escribiendo esto. A ¿Quién le importa? Shi,shi Eichiiro Oda Eres un Bastardo por no darme de tu Fortuna! Dominaré el mundo con Papel Tóale xd

"Lagrimas en Seco, Sabor carbón, Aroma a Sol"

¿Aokijii?- Mencionó en un cerrar de ojos, nunca imagino que él estuviera allí tratando de persuadir esa tonta situación; Exhaló y pronunció una mínima demostración de cariño:

"MALDITO SEAS RORONOA ZORO".

Nami apareció detrás de Robin , como cuando pierde una moneda en un pozo muy común de su parte estar "ON" estado fiera.

¡Robin!- Grité pero al denotar sus ojos contenidos en llanto inmediatamente surgí a regalarle un abrazo, la sentí muy tensa; frustrada y agotada la tomé de la mano y la hale hasta una heladería cerca de allí.

¡MALDITA SEAS NICO ROBIN!, ¡ESTUPIDA MUJER! – Exclamaba alterado, era más la culpa que se expandía en su Corazón, "LA CULPA".

Corrió por toda la pequeña isla con la esperanza de encontrar a Robin.

^._.^

-Me Duele el Corazón, Estoy Confundida en quien ser en realidad, La Dulce Melodía con Otros acordes de Guitarra reclaman mi alma manejan mi Respirar y siente la brisa mi Melancolía, No deseo llorar estoy cansada de lo mismo.

…

¿Qué sabor desea tomar?- Preguntó un chico simpático vendedor de la heladería detrás de una vitrina colorida y Fría.

-Naranja, Mandarina y Pistacho; Dijo Nami emocionada y con ansiedad.

¿Y Usted Señorita?- Reaccionó el mismo chico mirando el escote de ambas y a la misma vez emocionado.

-Una merengada de Cereza, Tal vez un Café. Por favor.

Claro- Respondió el chico.

Vamos a Sentarnos, Sugirió Nami.

Al estar sentadas y con sus respectivos postres debajo de un techo de cristalería en rosa y juego de asientos en un púrpura; Nami a Pesar de su tan explosiva actitud y ojos destellantes como el Oro mismo decidió…

-MATALO, Tortúralo, Podrías robarle la cartera, O podrías vestirte con… ¡NADA!.

Una Sonrisa malévola apareció en el rostro de la Eufórica Mandarina-Naranja a la vez que se sonrojaba por su idea final.

Robin solo suspiro resignada y procedió a responder:

-Nos mataríamos ambos, Un hombre que es completamente Anti parabólico soportaría cualquier tipo de tortura si así lo desee; y Dudo que Kenshi-San USE Cartera, ¿NO? Digo siempre te pide dinero prestado, O quedarme totalmente desnuda a su merced sería como mostrarle un libro. Tal vez sus tres katanas si fuera el caso…

-No creo que esas porquerías valgan algo… De hecho, dijo dudando para dar un saltito y responder.

¡ESTOY SEGURISIMA!

Y sí tienes razón aunque corras desnuda por todo su camarote no sabrá interpretarlo.

-Una leve risa permaneció en los labios de Robin creyendo como era tan amiga de Nami con su personalidad atrofiada y extrovertida.

Realmente no sé qué decir si la encuentro debería empezar con una disculpa ¿No?- Dijo sin darle importancia a la disculpa sino a la manera de hacerlo. Aclaró su garganta y se sentó cerca a un tronco totalmente perdido, Como siempre.

Sinceramente ¿Por qué la busco?, No lo entiendo. Será que ¿Me he enamorado de ESA MUJER?

Precisamente ELLA… Un momento mi mente no está clara ya estoy alucinando tantas horas con ese cocinerucho de quinta me ha afectado y más aun estando Sobrio, Necesito un trago así sea pequeñito. Eso mismo DEBO IR A BEBER.

-.-*(N.A: Que idiota essssssss! Lo ODIO!)

¡Luffy!, ¡Chopper! y los otros tres aparezcan- Dijo Sanji desde la cocina aparentemente cociendo arroz con algo de sala como Curry con otras especias, La cocina desprendía un olor Particular y muy Fragante.

¡Sanji Tengo Hambre!- Gritó Luffy en tono de una melodía desafinada lleno de tierra lo que indicaba que había estado jugando con las macetas de Robin.

Más Atrás entro Chopper con una pequeña bolsa muy colorida en su pecho, Ussop lleno de tierra al igual que Luffy, Frank y Brook, Aunque a este último no se le notaba mucho porque:

"Yohohoho Es un Esqueleto"

Sanji únicamente se limito a suspirar y servir ¿Dónde estarán Nami-swan y Robin-chwan?

Awww… Y el ¿Marimo? Por mí ojala se lo hubieran comido los Tiburones. Dijo mientras luffy metía la mano en una olla caliente llena de carne redonda.

Zoro corrió hasta la fuente Central de aquella plaza, ya estaba atardeciendo y andaba exhausto de tanto caminar, perderse y no ver ni un solo bar cerca.

Hasta que vio una Heladería. Sintió la necesidad de entrar, pero estaba tan cansado que decidió pasarlo por alto y dirigirse al Sunny, Seguramente las chicas habían regresado y quería alcohol nada más.

Continuara…

Awww… 3 _3 ¡Estoy Orgullosa de mi Trabajo! HAHAHA espero de corazón que les haya gustado lo que he escrito hasta caminando camino a casa (¬¬u Camino-Camina, Castellano me persigue)… En mi colegio—Infierno escribiéndolo a mano mientras le dije "perraaa" a mi profesor de… Shhh! Y en la noche terminando mi rutina lo transcribi a las 11:28 pm :o

¿TwT Diganme que les importa? *Reviews, Reviewsitos, Reviwsotes! Y… ¡Tomates! Merezco por lo menos su leída? Shii? O Nono?

Mi Facebook: (Nombre alternativo: Momo Hinamori) Lin Natahi Miaruka ó … . /LinMomoka

Mi Nombre es Natasha Mucho gusto c:


	4. Indirectamente Pulpo, curry y Mandarinas

4° Saludo al mes y 6 días! (:O yo no saque la cuenta fue la calculadora-san) bueno este capítulo es aburrido, si les gusta me dejaran un revierwsiito pequeñito tamañito microscópico (?)… Aunque recibi unos y de verdad estoy AGRADECIDA! Un besoo y les tengo que confesar algo ¡Estoy triste! TwT necesito amor xd xd xd… Lo único así es que cuando estaba así corría a un centro de fotocopiado e impresión para leer fics sentada en la cama mientras cocinaba, en el camino pero como los fics eran cada viernes se podrían imaginar cuánto dinero gastaba… PERO ERA FELÍZ! :DDD…

¡Muerte a Eichiiro Oda! , pero antes dame tus estudios shisishishi!

Indirectamente Pulpo, curry y Mandarinas.

-Chopper corría, ya que Luffy lo perseguía como un Maniático por que aún conservaba un poco de pulpo (Takoyaki), Sanji se dedicaba a estar melancólico por la Ausencia de Nami y Robin protegiendo la comida de ambas de aquellos hambrientos.

-Chopper gritó lloriqueando, Mientras soltaba la pequeña bolsa que aún llevaba en mano:

"SANJI AYUDAME, Luffy me quiere comer"…

-Sanji solo contesto desganado: ÉL solo come MANDARINAS.

Ussop, Brook y Chopper quedaron sin entender absolutamente nada lo que acertó mas la idea de Franky.

¿A qué se refiere Sanji?- Mencionó Chopper angustiado.

Sanji no procedió a responder cuando ya Luffy ausente de aquel comentario consiguió tragarse el Pulpo del Pobre Chopper.

Yohohoho, Esto merece una Canción al Unísono con Franky y su guitarra.

"Maaandarinas, naaranjas… Son deliciosas, Aciditas y dulcitas también las hay, mas ninguna es como…"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose frente a frente.

Sanji solo cocía unos chiles que por el desorden y desdén del barco, Llegaron a parar en un jarrón de Sake sin beber aun.

-Aquí Esta la Cuenta, Dijo el Mesero.

¿Uh?, Dedujo Nami confundida y READY para su súper Teatro.

Son 8 Belis, Más el servicio y/o Cantidades. (N.A: En Venezuela los puse como 65 Bs. F :D Caroooo verdad?)

¿Qué?, Gritó Nami.

Nami Está Bien yo Pagaré, Es Económico.- Le trato de calmar Robin tan sutil como siempre.

Esto es una exoneración, Robin no creo que un Ingeniero cobré eso al día. Yo tampoco dejaré mi sueldo y presupuesto Pirata en algo que pude haber hecho yo misma o el mismo Sanji.

El Chico apenado y nervioso sólo consiguió articular: "La cuenta…Va por la casa".

-Nami únicamente Sonrió satisfecha. Marcando una sonrisa macabra, Robin suspiro vencida.

Luffy Volteó como una puerta sin llave y quedó sorprendido con sus ojos como platos al escuchar la canción de Franky y Brook mientras ellos sudaban como pollos al vapor o gordos corriendo, Luffy solo dijo- Tengo Hambre Sanjiiii, Dame Mandarinas!

Sanji molesto bufó y sirvió en un gran plato con curry. "Lo único que hace es comer"

.-.

¡NO HAY NI UN SOLO BAR EN ESTA MALDITA ISLA!, Debe ser culpa de esa Estúpida mujer, con sus "fleur"…Estúpidas florecitas, Con sus manos, sus ojos, "Cien fleur …", sus cabellos, Lo único que hace es estar parada…Slap, Clutch ¡WHATEVER! Y …su hermoso cuerpo.

¿Qué acabo de decir?...Se regañaba mentalmente Mientras caminaba al Sunny-Go.

Robin y Nami Estaban de regreso al Sunny-Go cuando el detector de Feromonas; Sanji ya estaba esperando y descargando las escaleras para ambas. Zoro Casualmente estaba cerca también. Robin Palideció bruscamente mientras subía a toda velocidad para esconderse en la cocina, Actitud tal Infantil y hasta soberbia. Nami quedó extrañada y al mismo formando problemas muchos problemas por el desastre en su ausencia.

El Sunny estaba terriblemente desordenado la cocina sucia, los árboles secos, las flores, Las flores "cuidadas" de Robin estaban destruidas, Situación que haría de Robin Obstinada o Triste.

Tambien el suelo estaba mojado y resbaloso.

***Recuerdos de NAMi***

¿Te gustan muchos esas flores, Robin?- Le pregunte Alegre.

En efecto Nami, son como mis hijas una de ellas parece mi madre- señalando un clavel.

Y Esta otra a ti, también están luffy y chopper, Franky, Sanji y Brook, Oh! Por acá esta Ussop.

¿Y Zoro?- Mencioné Curiosa.

Solo me dio una risa muy animada y respondió.

-ES TODO EL TALLO.

Esa tarde reímos como Nunca, Y me hizo saber lo especial que eran para ella esas flores dentro del sunny, Al fin tenía algo en que poderse recrear además de sus libros y no tener que ser objeto de conocimiento, algo como una enciclopedia para maniáticas asociaciones o De manipulación.

**Fin del Recuerdo***

Nami Gritó Malhumorada:

¡LIMPIEN AHORA MISMO ESTE DESASTRE O SE LAS VERÁN CONMIGO!

Continuara…

DDD: Estado Fiera ¡ON!, Nami me sorprende como me sale cada día más, GRACIAS GRACIAS a esos comentarios tan nutritivos para miiiii! :DDD AMOR AL Reviewsito/ote xd

~Mellloriine~ Coorazoncitos… Este cap, estuvo aburridito hasta el final ¡YO PROMETER QUE EL SIG. SERÁ CRAZY!

También se dieron cuenta de Zoro y Robin que no tuvieron casi salidas, en especial Zoro se refería a que Robin le movían los bares cercanos con "Hana hana no mi xd" hahahaha imagínenselo.

Bye-Bye, Awww casi lo olvido en mi FB publicaré el 30 de Abril unos chibis del Fic hechos por mí!

:3 ~~~~


	5. Diferentes Perspectivas entre NOSOTROS

Ya que me tarde en el Cap. 4 (En realidad ni sabía que escribir), he tenido que lavar, cocinar y hacer de todo DD: y aun así mi Oca-sama no me lo reconoce Soy Como la Cenicienta! TwT Daaa la Casualidad que escribi el 5 ¬¬" es Obvio ¿No? …Y aparecerá HitsuHina (BLEACH) aquí a que no es una IDEOTA LOCOTA!

Nami mi pez lo único que hace es tragar y nadar por eso me recuerda OP, Y me dice. "Escribeee el ficccc, Andaaa o te comeraan las Galletas de chocolate D:" esooo es UN TRAUMA… Y mas que trauma para mi será para Uds. al leer HOY ESTO ¡!

Wuajajaja: Eiichiro Oda te comerán las Galletas de Chocolate! Y Tite Kubo tendrá Traumas Yaoistas xd

"Diferentes Perspectivas entre NOSOTROS"

"LIMPIEN ESTO"- Gritaba Nami harta de que siempre la desobedecieran en su ausencia.

Al Pasar toda la tarde y Noche limpiando Zoro ni se inmuto a pasarse por la cocina donde Robin con su porte señorial y sexi leía un extraño libro extraído de Thriller Bark, Algo un poco cómico porque en 2 años aun lo tenía sin pasarle una sola página, el Titulo era: "Imbeciles y algo más".

Sanji presentía que en menos de 10 minutos estaría en el libro de records mundiales porque no había parado de cocinar, lavar los platos, ordenar la mesa y una que otra vez Darle un alón de Orejas a su "ESTIMADO" capitán.

Seguido de esto, Robin –Buenas Noches- Menciono retirándose de la cocina dirección a su camarote llevando consigo una botella de sake dejada sin CONSUMIR sobre la mesa.

¿Quién diría que la Arqueóloga más buscada del mundo estaría escondiéndose de mi? ¿Quién se escondería de un subliminal e idiota espadachín?- dijo a regañadientes mientras dejaba el sake sobre la mesa. Alejándose de la misma infiltrada en la Oscuridad protectora del Sunny.

Acto Seguido cuando Zoro toma el Sake Listo para tomar un Sorbo de él.

Se cree el dueño del Mundo, papel que ni Luffy toma pretende evadirme como si fuera una Muñequita de fácil manipulación… Pero…

-Cree que con esa sonrisa y su porte "Siempre tengo la razón jijiji" es una muñequita plástica… Pero…

De repente el cielo se Abrió, el Sunny estaba inestable los gritos de Nami estaban alertando todo el barco con sus tripulantes, Chopper soltó la Bolsa que llevaba consigo y el aire se encargo de llevarla al cielo.

Ussop: Ennel nos comerá- mientras lloraba

Shishishi, Decia luffy algo Orgulloso de ello, Nami gritaba exageradamente.

Robin y Zoro terminaron su Frase al Unísono:

"Nuestras Almas estarán con el simple hecho de vivir"…

Luffy reaccionó y gritó en Otro mundo y Vidas.

Aparecieron Mariposas negras alrededor, el mar estaba revoltoso la calida Noche se estaba convirtiendo en un desastre, Zoro Tomo la Mano de Robin y la poso en su pecho mientras robin con "seis Fleur" tomo a Chopper como de su hijo se tratase Zoro los alcanzo a Ambos y los abrazo sin soltar sus katanas el viento era tan fuerte que dejaba ciego a Zoro, Mientras Nami Abrazo a Luffy y este con una malévola Sonrisa dijo al oído a Nami, Esto es el inicio antes de ser El Rey de los piratas. Dejándose llevar por el viento hacia el cielo como si flotaran en el mar cerrando los ojos.

Sanji lloriqueaba con el simple hecho de que quedo con un tenedor en la mano y no con ninguna de sus hermosas Nakamas y meditó, Adios Okama mio! Ussop corría asustado y tropezó con Sanji dejando la Gravedad para inconscientemente dejarse flotar en el aire.

Franky antes que todos dio un salto y dijo "Al infinito y más alla" Brook solo gritaba asustado no podía hacer nada al respeto, Era muy delgado. (N.A: hahaha! Hahahaha! Yohoho!).

El Viento rompía rápidamente la Pequeña bolsa de Chopper Esparciendo un Extraño talismán hexagonal con una calavera dibujada al frente. Todos Palidecierón, Chopper quedó extrañado asegurando de que allí había una semilla de un Lirio para El Jardín Destrozado. El tenue Vestido de Robin fue levantado dejando ver sus Bragas Lilas, Zoro coloco su mano tapándola Completamente ruborizando tomándola sin soltar a chopper cargada, Nami dejo caerse en los Brazos de Luffy sin ver que este posaba su barbilla en su propio Pecho, Sanji inaudito Estaba Furioso por nunca tener ese tipo de Oportunidades, Brook Estaba contento "Me haría el Honor de volver a permitirme ver sus bragas, Señorita Robin", Sanji le lanzo un Zapato y así apareció un panel gigante que fue abriéndose y al mismo tiempo irradiando Luz, Mucha Luz.

La escena era Animada y despreocupada sin pensar en La AVENTURA que los esperaba.

Continuará…

*Agarrando maletas, arrastrando mi Pecera Con galletas De chocolate y paquetes de gomitas en la Boca* Heyyyy~ Esperenmeeee! … Ni modo me dejarón ¡MALDITOS PIRATAS! Yo soy la creadora de este Ficc deben llevarme TwT... Recuerdan mi promesa (?) pzzz, Aqi está Inventeee esto loco,loco,loco pero Relaxxx La Historia seguirá como lo había pensado (SORPRENDIDOS) shiii esta era mi idea de si mezclar esta Porquería xd Luffy hará de las suyas en el Sereitei, Junto a Matsumoto ¬¬" Nami Enfurecerá Bueno un adelantito.

Chopper se la llevara bien con Unohana-Taicho :3

Ahora si ESTOY EMOCIONADA! Esto deberían ponerles los pelos de Punta porque yo estoy "Súper" (Miraaa Animalota es mi frase comprate una o dame una cola Fría- Voz de Franky) Ok… Eso es Raro creo que tantas semanas sin beber cola me han traido mas mas mas mas TRAUMAS

*Corre en Circulos* Byeeee~


	6. Jamás Pongas mi Nombre en Tus Labios

"Jamás Pongas mi Nombre en Tus Labios"

Un Panel se fue abriendo poco a rápido para cegar todo a su camino con la radiante Luz que desprendía de si, Los Piratas de la Tripulación sombrero de Paja estuvieron a Punto de correr de regreso al sunny si no fuera porque perdieron la Noción del tiempo y espacio, La mariposas Negras que ahora se presentaban por si solas como "Del más allá" o Mariposas Infernales no dejaban ver suelo o tierra firme solo estaban ellos y las luces, No se podría negar si creían que estaban locos o muertos.

Robin estaba Maravillada en los brazos de su espadachín mientras Chopper Babeaba su antebrazo por la Ansiedad, Luffy y Nami Solo conseguían guiarse por su aroma.

Sanji Y Ussop dieron una media vuelta para verificar si algo o alguien les seguían o acosaba. Al Abrirse completamente el panel estuvieron firmemente parados en suelo verde lleno de energía espiritual y daba la impresión de estar acorde a sorprenderlos más aun.

¡BIENVENIDOS!, Les menciono una gruesa pero cálida voz, Los chicos se fijaron en los detalles y observaron su pequeña estatura no tan exagerada; fina y cabellos negros de ojos violetas, Zoro detallo su Katana dentro de su uniforme negro.

-Hemos Observado su posición y veo que tal vez estén de un mundo alterno o "DIVERSO". ¿Están todos Bien o Completos?.

Robin lentamente ya estaba en el piso con chopper en Brazos, y contesto calmada mientras los demás estaban en shock.

-Gracias, Creo que debe ser Alterno en Realidad esto se vería muy Parecido a una isla en el cielo, pero al parecer no lo es, Me presento Nico Robin Arqueologa, Proveniente de Ohara Buscada por el Gobierno Mundial por solo 80.000 Belis.

Los demás quedaron impactados de aquella presentación; mejor dicho de aquel resumen curricular.

La Chica de ahora Nombre Rukia Kuchiki se presento saludando a los demás y con cierta intriga de Robin, ya que la impresión que le dejo esta, fue completamente segura de quien era ella o más bien para decirle todo aquello que pareciera oculto o hasta un tabú la sorprendió con el simple hecho de dejarle saber ello.

Sanji se quedo intrigado de no poder articular ni un solo halago hacia la chica pareciera que lo asustara o mantuviera a la raya. Su expresión seria y serena dejaba mucho que decir si así era la actitud de aquella chica no podría imaginar alguien de más rango.

Esto es…

"Sociedad de Almas", Un lugar donde las almas Puras y llenas regresan de su largo viaje del mundo, de el Mundo Real, No es una Ilusión ni retén de Almas, Es donde cada espíritu Fuerte y tangible Puede crecer más para ayudar a aquellos que requieran de su ayuda en su transición de 2 distintos mundos. Es sin duda donde realmente vivimos una "Vida" sin imaginar…

-y ¿Hay Comida?, Dijo Luffy emocionado y hambriento seguido de un golpe de Nami Reacciono.

-Yohohoho, ¿Sería tan Amable de…?, Franky procedió a callar a su amigo esqueleto.

Rukia- Grito una voz varonil junto a un porte serio y amigable de cabello Rojo alto fuerte y en su brazo cubría una placa de madera con un símbolo y la señalización de 6°.

¿Renji?- Le dijo esta al escuchar su nombre.

Oh!, Veo que has encontrado a los inmigrantes, parece ser que Mayuri los Busca como loco, Y Hitsugaya Busca a Matsumoto Urgentemente, La has ¿Visto?.

Rukia Procedió a aclarar su garganta y seguido les presento a Renji Abarai Teniente de la 6° División y más terco de todos los Shinigamis.

¿Shinigamis?, ¿Se dividen?, ¿6°?- Eran preguntas que rodeaban la cabeza de todos sin dejar previo aviso.

Los 2 chicos de uniforme iguales color negro con bordes blancos rieron despacio, y le explicaron que eran 13 divisiones donde cada una cumplía un factor importante en lo que era aquella sociedad, al Unísono de que aquellos pobres Piratas solo le dieron una pequeña y fugaz mirada a Robin en señal de Desentendimiento.

Zoro- ¿Por qué llevan esas Katanas consigo?- Pregunto molesto y a la vez celoso.

Estas son nuestras zanpakutou, son nuestras armas de purificación y protección.

Zoro solo Gruño mientras continuaban caminando aquel largo camino con aquellos "Desconocidos".

Mientras no muy lejos de allí caminaba debajo de arboles de cerezo una joven de cabello oscuro atrás recogido con un accesorio color turquesa, su largo fleco hacia juego con su color Durazno de mejillas Rosas y desprendiendo un aroma de Vainilla Dulce y fresca con un toque de frutos rojos, Caminaba con melancolía mientras suspiraba:

Hitsu…gaya-Kun~

Logró articular al tiempo que tropezaba con una Piedra y caía al suelo sollozando Inmediatamente Chopper se dio cuenta por medio de su olfato por el olor a sangre que recorrió su cuerpo, y corrió hasta donde estaba la chica Melocotón junto a la tripulación y Shinigamis.

-¿Estás Bien?, Dijo Chopper.

La Chica se sorprendió y dio un respingo, al ver el Renito hablándole y levantando su uniforme inferior vio su Tobillo Sangraba pero no era algo muy Grave, Estarás Bien- Le dijo Chopper.

Ella solo sonrió amablemente dándole un ligero y tierno "Gracias".

Dr. Tony Tony Chopper.

¿ Tony?- Le dijo Graciosa y emocionada.

Chopper, No creas que me alegrare porque me llames Doctor IDIOTA, Decía Sonriendo.

Hinamori…Momo- Dijo con dificultad, Teniente de la 5° Divi…sión.

Eres muy pequeña para estar en un cargo así, de verdad te admiro pero, antes que nada debemos llevarte a una enfermería, ¿Habrá alguna por aquí?

Sí, Con La Capitana Unohana Retsu, En la 4° División.- Dijo Rukia seguida de Franky quien alzo a la pequeña con un solo Brazo.

-Sanji había salido de su Estado en Shock para maldecir a Franky por no darle a la chica.

Bueno Preciosa Flor del Atardecer, No me has dicho tu Nombre.

Sanji DIJO luego de unos minutos de chistes malos y una Presentación como si se tratara del príncipe más importante del mundo.

Hinamori Momo, acompañada de una sonrisa alegre pero sus ojos reflejaban una pequeña chispa de tristeza y melancolía, Robin la percibió de inmediato eran tan similares solo que ella era una mujer ya y un poco más serena, aunque ese Tipo de inseguridad y sonrisa era similar solo que Hinamori era más cálida y Transparente.

HINAMORI, Inmediatamente Momo fue arrebatada de los brazos de Franky por un Chico de Ojos Color Esmeralda y Cabello Plateado con un aura desafiante.

Oye, No pasa nada relájate. Estamos en paz. Ella solamente esta lastimada.

¿Qué le han hecho?- Dijo Molesto Aquel Chico.

Shiro-chan, Ellos Solamente me estaban Ayudando. Fui una tonta y tropecé… De nuevo.-Dijo Hinamori nerviosa y melancólica.

Rukia y Renji quedaron en silencio mientras Zoro estaba Furioso, Chopper estaba algo molesto también por la actitud sobre protectora del Aquel chico. Robin tomo una bocanada de Aire, mientras Nami estaba Atónita del Nivel de "Ser completamente débil" de parte de Momo.

Luffy Solo articulo "Carne"…

Aquella Mirada esmeralda captó la Atención de todos dispuestos a enfrentarse a un enemigo sin conocer…

CONTINUARA…

*_* Mii Héroe aaaaawwwwwwwwwwww! *SUSPIROS* me Gustoooo mucha la descripción de Momo, Luffy ¬¬" Te roban PROTAGONISMO… Te entiendo esta en esas etapas de solo comer xhoras y te preguntan algo y contestas algo muy cómico relacionado con Comida hahahahahahaha ¡ADORE ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO! Les confieso ALGO, Tengo un Noviooooo! xd hoy fue un día fatal y lo traté mal.  
): ess Culpa de ser estúpidamente Nerd y que me llamen bueno tambn me di el Gusto de decir "HAGAN COLA HAHAHA"… oka! Esto es Fanfiction NO mi Diario n/n pro a mi me Usta 3 ~ Quiero miellll con azúcar OwO…. *Voz de Buzón de llamada* Usted tiene un Nuevo Trauma el 27 de Abril del 2011 a las 9:45 p.m xd xd

Otaaa Coshaaa ¡GRACIAS! Por Tuuuu Rewiersooteee Besho*** Me alegras la vida algún día te deberé conocer! Shi que si…

Tambien cumple una ex amiga mía de la infancia DD: es tan frustrante no felicitarla desde hace 3 años cuando teníamos 8 años de amistad dura y ¿Sincera?... TwT

BYE~ Yo los AMOOOO!


	7. Grítame: ¡Batido!

Awwwwwwwwwwwww *_*  
Regrese de la ultratumba, Es qe yo al decir que sus Rewiers fueran de tamaño Microscopico, Los FELICITO! : Porque han descubierto como hacer la letra transparente en la compuuuu … JUM! Igual tengo tanta inspiración qe me comi 2 tomates con sal :3 riiicooooooooooooo… SEGUIMOS, OP es cortesía de Tite Kubo ¬¬ (sin demandas) y Bleach de Eiichiro Oda ¿O ERA AL REVÉS? Bueno, no importa xd…

**Grítame: ¡Batido! **

Oi, Calmate chico- Exasperaba Ussop.

Taichooo~ agregaba una voluptuosa mujer que poco a poco fue avanzando hasta estar a su lado.

Silencio, Matsumoto-Exigió el chico.

Mientras Momo lentamente se bajaba de los brazos de su "protector"

Basta Toushiro- Gritaba la Joven.

Bueno, tengo Sueño iré a descansar- agrego Zoro aquella embarazosa situación, mientras se recostaba en un Árbol de cerezos.

NO- Gritó una pálida Rukia al ver que se quedo profundamente dormido debajo aquel majestuoso Árbol y grama verde, lo cual hacia que ese gran jardín tuviera un cuidador estricto y dedicado, Byakuya Kuchiki. Rukia asustada hizo un gran berrinche tanto alboroto que hizo que lo inesperado sucediera, De un Pequeño Hoyo salía aquella persona tan temida con una cara de asesino total.

Robin exigió a si misma invocando 4 manos alrededor de zoro con el fin de cachetearlo, no le faltaban ganas de forma sarcástica.

Ya era tarde el Dueño se acerco a zoro con una expresión de: "QUITATE DE MI ESPACIO IMBECIL"

Apuestas, Apuestas- Era lo único que le paso por la cabeza a Renji luego de un súper Golpe cortesía de Rukia.

Estas Personas tienen Muchos Problemas Psicóticos- Dijo Nami al oído de Robin. El punto de la Situación en desenlace es que todo estaba caótico, EN ese instante Toushirou se sorprendió de la actitud de Hinamori y la ignoro, El aura fría desvaneció por arte de magia.

Chopper Decidió interferir, mmm…Calma todos por favor solo tenemos unas preguntas.

¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí?

¿Por qué pelean?

¿Por qué Luffy tiene tanta hambre?

¿Por qué Zoro quiere pelear?

El silencio de lo absurdo hicieron que todos gritaran de molestia.

¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- Menciono una mujer de estatura mediana largo cabello, y con una cola de frente.

UNOHANA-TAICHO-dijeron al unísono los shinigamis presentes…

Continuara…

Tardeeeeeeeeeeeeeee si bueno es qe me había olvidado que tenia este fic jeje NO ME PEGUEN! mamamamamamama


	8. Cristal en trozos, para llevar

Buenas Noches/tardes/madrugadas ¿Lo que sea?

Volví si, la infra tumba me llamaba y le fui a dar comida. En el lapso de tiempo donde no actualice aquí, cree 3 fics de otras series, ¡Que sucede! Que me leí 3 libros y 2 guías de gramática para hacer ciertos cambios de redacción y puedan disfrutar mucho más.

*Vocecita de la japonesa que da las propagandas de las galletas kyum ya!*

One piece es creado por Eiichiro Oda, y Bleach por Tite Kubo (Gracias por ser tan ¡"·$%&#/ Generoso y darnos Rellenos).

Cristal en trozos, para llevar.

¡Unohana-Taicho!

Exclamaron nerviosos los chicos shinigamis, sudando como pollitos. La banda de piratas estaba en un trance ideológico, ya que no entendían; ni su ubicación, ambiente, nuevos compañeros, y la transigencia de problemas que habían ocurrido en menos de 1 día.

Todos fueron guiados hasta el escuadrón 4, todos examinados y atendidos por el servicio médico del mismo. Chopper demostraba mucha preocupación por Momo. Pensando en la chica "demasiado".

Esto se hizo notar entre los chicos, Teníamos a un Hitsugaya T. molesto, Un Zoro dormido, Un luffy muerto de hambre. Una Nami enojada (aún); un sanji Enamoradizo. Un Ussop asustado y Brook de igual manera.

Una Robin relajada y al tanto de las acciones ajenas a ella. Una Matsumoto curiosa. Y un Renji y Rukia atemorizados del aura asesina del Byakuya a su lado.

Franky tenía frio, cosa rara para él.

Unohana con una sonrisa les dijo a los pacientes visitantes que todo estaba perfecto con la teniente Durazno. Los shinigamis se retiraron en paz. Mientras la banda de sombreros de paja eran enviados a la 1 división con el comandante general.

Cada piso de madera, frágil y fragante era maravilloso, el aire recargado de energía, y un delicioso paisaje que dejaba sin aire al exhalar todos los problemas.

Un zoro tímido fijo la mirada en Robin que se paralizo por el paisaje hacia el sereitei, observándolo con gran curiosidad, y el viento tornando a naranja el cielo de nubes escurridizas ondeaban el largo cabello de la chica. Sus ojos azules le dieron una hermosa mirada. Mientras que el tiempo se detuvo para ambos y la piel de zoro se erizo por aquel hermoso retrato. Un grito lejano de Luffy hizo que Robin se alejara de allí. Y al pasar al lado de su espadachín favorito el aroma de Violetas se centrara en su cerebro, sin permitirle moverse. Como se le podría llamar a aquella sensación, ¿Gustar, agradar, o simplemente…Estar enamorado?

Aún no lo podía aceptar.

Nami percibió aquel retrato y animo de zoro. Y en sus labios se formaron una hermosa sonrisa que le duro hasta la hora de dormir. Luego los por qué. Una dulce Momo los alcanzo para darle las gracias de la mejor forma posible.

Chicos.- Esbozo cansada, y con el tobillo vendado.

Chopper corrió hasta ella, con una sensación de inestabilidad en la muchacha.

Es tarde.- Anunció zoro aburrido. No deberías andar por allí en tu estado. Y la alzo con un brazo e hizo que se ruborizara la chica. Una celosa sin porqué de Nami le dio un empujón a Robin y tropezó con ZORO en la fila camino al 1 escuadrón. El volteó y encontró a una rígida Robin, y la recogió halándola de su brazo para estar de frente a Momo ambas cargadas se dieron una sonrisa cómplice. Sanji replicaba.

Y así fue el recorrido aburrido y silencioso hasta llegar a Yamamoto-Taicho, el jefe de lo que se hacía llamar sereitei. Momo estaba dormida en los brazos de Zoro y Hombros de Robin.

Continuará…

¿Mejore aunque sea un poquito? Jiji bueno he tenido problema personales en casa. Pero eso me inspira más a escribir también debo organizar los títulos y disclaimers para q' se vea mucho más organizado y den ganas de leer. Jejeje! Los dejo bye bye!


	9. Sobrelíneas…

Actualizado rapidísimo porque ya tenía escrito 3 capítulos la inspiración se me apodero. Hehehe! Esta semana ha sido muy dura para todos ¿verdad?, tengo una noticia este fic llegara hasta el cap. 18 y creo poner un extra o 2 jeje no se, sería a futuro para no dejar tan corto o simple este fic :D

Hola, se dieron cuenta? Actualice 2 capítulos mega rápidos…

Y me he dado cuenta que son muy pocos los fics de zoro y robin. ¿Por qué? Esa ha sido mi disputa con un amigo mio, el odia esta pareja y yo en cambio la amo.

Si, si tite Kubo y Eiichiro Oda vallanse a la…

Sobrelíneas…

Teniente Hinamori, le llamo la atención el jefe Yamamoto. Junto la mirada de otros capitanes…

-Está dormida viejo. Articuló Luffy normalmente haciendo que sus nakamas estallarán en furia hacia él.

No es apto responsable de la por ahora líder del escuadrón 5 estar dormida en brazos de un hombre desconocido. Posiblemente peligroso para nosotros.

A Zoro ese comentario le encendió un tic, que hizo que le auto respondiera. Soy peligroso, por supuesto al igual que ustedes, pero Hinamori está durmiendo del cansancio, y está acompañada, claro se ve desde lejos o para extraños como nosotros lo poco que te importa estar al tanto de tus servidores. No ves que esta maldita niña esta ahogada en muchos problemas. ¡CALLESE, RESPETO AL GENERAL!- Le advirtió su teniente.

Me da igual, Robin exhalo el aire guardado y decidió interferir antes que millones de tipos persiguiéndolos con objetos filosos y millones de poderes extraordinarios.

Nos Disculpan Por favor, el cansancio y agotamiento ha afectado su desenvolvimiento emocional, pero tiene mucha razón en un punto sensato por que las formalidades con esta pequeña que solo esta atormentada.

Ese fue el paso para que Luffy y sus nakamas durmieran en el escuadrón 10 junto a Toushiro amargado y la voluntuosa Matsumoto Sin más ni menos. Nami se dejó caer en sueño sin quitarle la vista a Luffy que andaba ansioso con la rubia mujer.

Sanji andaba dando pruebas de buena cocina que disfrutaban los shinigamis contentos.

Ussop por primera vez sintió como sus _falsas _historias eran de menos al escuchar semejantes criaturas y poderes.

¿Cansado Zoro?- Pregunto Robin con una iluminada sonrisa.

Algo o lo suficiente para querer irme.

Robin sin querer se echó a reír descaradamente. Y ANTE LA MIRADA ATONITA DE ZORO, se calló de inmediato acercándose al hombre que estremecía su alma.

Y de frente, uno al otro. La brisa consoladora y fría, rastros de hojas eran alzados al viento. Solos en un jardín, calmado, sin el testigo del mar pero si de la luna, se tomaron las manos y se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que sus labios se rozaron haciendo que fuera el beso de ensueño para cualquiera. Sintiendo como el arrepentimiento era sensato al jamás haber probado aquel beso.

_Continuara…_

Yo quiero un Beso así también jejeje… Pero espero que les haya gustado a las poquitas personas que me escribieron sus opiniones y ¡GRACIASSSSS! DE VERDAD me han hecho mejorar muchooo…


	10. Ojos mar

Hola, Fanfictioneros… No dormí de la emoción por escribir este capítulo…Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo!, esta vez saque todaaaaaa esa melosidad mía, más cursi no puede ser jajaja

Eiichiro Oda, Tite Kubo he aprendido a amarlos :D

Cierra tus ojos color mar, vive, Deja hablar a mi Corazón…

La Brisa hacia constancia, llenando de dudas sus corazones, La tierra firme hacia que la respuesta tardara horas, si es razonable…Sus ojos, su Boca, nada dejaba para calmar la ansiosa alma y espíritu del espadachín.

Hasta que un beso, borró todas las palabras, malos entendidos, y razonamiento lógico.

Un beso, que se fue profundizando poco a poco…Parecía un sueño; en aquel momento parecían niños experimentando algo nuevo. La luna testigo de ese amor callada solo soltó un suspiro estremeciendo las estrellas, El vestido morado de Robin le daba un brillo deslumbrante a los ojos de zoro. Hasta que la falta de aire cruelmente les hizo separarse.

El lento abrir de los ojos de la chica y el tenue rubor hicieron de una sexy mujer, una dulzura de chica enamorada. Mientras Zoro aún procesaba aquel atrevimiento.

Onna…

Sí, ¿kenshi-san? Robin notando su mirada la hizo querer dudar o exactamente el dudoso no era ella. Aunque era una experiencia que ambos buscaban desde hace rato.

Los arboles componían una dulce melodía entre sus ramas mientras las hojas exiliadas daban un aspecto mucho más relajante. El aroma a cereza se presentó, dejando como sellado aquella experiencia INOLVIDABLE.

(…)

La banda de los Mugiwaras, estaban correteando el escuadrón 10 como si de su barco se tratase…Aún sin notar la ausencia de 2 de ellos.

Toushirou suspiro vencido siempre era él quien se soportaba a quien se le ocurriera molestar o perturbar la paz de su "guarida".

Mostró curiosidad por aquellos piratas, absteniéndose de preguntar cualquier idiotez…Pero lo dejaría para luego ahora buscaba a Momo con la mirada localizándola camino a su casa. Como cualquier hombre, caballero no podía dejar que una dama frágil se fuera sola.

Hinamori- Gritó para alcanzarla, sin saber por qué; ya que la podía haber alcanzado rápidamente y asustarla como era su gusto ver su reacción.

Shiro-chan, Creí que estabas molesto conmigo…

Él se quedó paralizado ¿Aún tenía ese aspecto amenazante?

Sí, algo aún das miedo…Como podía ser posible que le hubiera leído su mente.

Hinamori yo…

Pauso su vocabulario, para infiltrarse a dirección contraria al escuadrón 5 sin haberse dado cuenta de aquello, Hinamori lo guiaba al jardín montañoso que daba vista al Rukongai, Su lejano y antiguo Hogar.

Es hermoso, es una vista que me deja sin respirar es sobrecogedora. Expresó libremente Toushirou, Dejando su arma en el suelo, Momo noto esto y se sorprendió increíblemente realizando lo mismo…

Tobiume y Hyorinmaru

Fuego, hielo.

Azul, Rosa.

Frio y caliente…

Toushiro solo voltio a sus espaldas, para contemplar a esa shinigami que desde hace décadas amaba, EXACTO eso era lo que sentía. Increíblemente esa situación o momento hizo darse cuenta de que su corazón decidió hablar para tomar una decisión…

Momo colocándose a su lado, sintió su reiatsu algo inestable, y el intenso brillo con que la miraba parecía milagroso. Solo trató de localizar a la luna en fin de ocultar sus pensamientos y ese rubor particular que le ponía los cabellos de punta.

Quitándose su bata de capitán, le quitó la placa de teniente a su compañera, y amiga.

Lanzándolos al viento…

Toushirou, es algo irresponsable de tu parte tirar objetos personales de tu escuadrón a la calle como si nada.

Calla, articuló un tembloroso Capitán. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer debía hacerlo Como Hitsugaya Toushirou; NO como Capitán Hitsugaya para ella a pesar de su apodo shiro-chan (Blanquito).

El accesorio color turquesa de Hinamori fue a parar al igual que todo lo demás al olvido dejando su cabello Medio a los hombros o un poco más suelto. Se veía mucho más preciosa. Su lacio cabello chocolate era particularmente HERMOSO.

Hitsugaya Tomo el mentón de Momo, que ya tenía los ojos cerrados forzadamente haciéndola ver mucho más tierna.

La besó, en la mejilla…Algo daría a sobreentender ahora ¿Cierto?

+*Decir la verdad y salir Corriendo+*

No debía ser su punto ahora, que después de protegerla tantos años no se sintiera capaz de proclamarla suya.

Eso, era un cobarde.

¿Hitsugaya-K…u…n? Momo estaba asustada tal vez aterrada sus pensamientos la regañaban para decirle que Toushirou la quería como amiga y ya está.

Si supiera que se equivocaba ella misma.

Ajeno a todo aquello, Un Lejano espadachín De aspecto terrorífico se sentaba entretenido y asqueado lejos de todas divisiones y personas… Con una fuerte cruz en su pecho. Y una Katana negra. Mihawk para Atormentar a cierto Kengou…

Continuará…

3 verdad que quedo lindo? Bueno si se preguntan por qué ese shichibukai anda suelto por ahí, es para hacerle la maldad a Zoro jujuajuajauajua… Bueno también declaré de que sea hora de que la soc. de almas actué toscamente como siempre hacen…DECIDIDO jejeje pero necesitaba escribir esto  
:'D lloro de felicidad.

Ahora agradecimientos.:

Fan De ACE: Que hizo que me alegrara a ser mi primer rewiev jiji… GRACIAS! Por tu calurosa bienvenida :D

: GRACIAS TAMBIEN, he seguido al pie de la letra tus recomendaciones si las he seguido para mi es mega importante seguir consejos de lectores y escritores con tanto ;) tiempo en este ámbito y me siento feliz, feliz, feliz de que pienses que mi historia promete

nessie black 10: Ahhhh! 3 eres lo mejor jijiji… Me encanta que te encante mi forma de escribir, si te habrás dado cuenta algunas partes te he dedicado. Es hermoso de tu parte u rewiev, Claro que también ando deacuerdo contigo, En cuanto a el drama de ser Robin mayor que él, Pero si te das cuenta Zoro, su actitud es de viejo amargado excepto cuando duerme y toma licor jajajaja Te quero millones de besos jeje…


End file.
